Mammoth Mountain
by renasong
Summary: Continues where Humbug left off. Just a little Christmas wish for Deeks and Kensi.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NICS:LA (although that would make a great Christmas gift this year!), nor do I own (sadly) Deeks or any of the other characters portrayed in my story. I do however own my vidid imagination, and thank the writers and producers for giving me a nice segue into this Densi story. ** I do not write very frequently, however, I do appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you for reading my Christmas wish for Kensi and Deeks.

Saying good-bye to their family, Deeks and Kensi walk toward the pickup truck, comfortably holding hands. Maybe it was Christmas spirit, or maybe they were truly happy they had finally worked it out, but neither Sam nor Callen had anything to say about their obvious displays of affection. Opening the door for Kensi, "Where to now, Kensilina? Tacos, maybe?"

Kensi quickly flashes back to the last time they had tacos, or actually didn't, the only time she held Deeks and let him in. Had a year really passed since they'd made love? Be patient with her? The man was a saint! "Actually, I have a few errands to run, if we're leaving for Mammoth Mountain in the morning."

Her eyes flashed with some hidden knowledge that Deeks wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared of. "Ok, then." Deeks and Kensi drove to her apartment their fingers entwined across the seat, as if they can't let go of a lifeline. "You're sure you don't want to stay at my place?"

Kensi reaches up to brush his hair from his eyes, then pulls his head slowly down to kiss her. "I'm sure, but I'll be ready at 5 am." Deeks breathes out a soft breath, kisses her again, nods his head and heads home.

Kensi opens her door to an apartment that looks as if a tornado had just ripped through it. "First things, first." she mutters to herself as she picks up the phone. "I'd like to change the reservations for Deeks. Is it possible you have a suite instead of two rooms? A cancelation. Perfect, we'll take it." Thinking to herself, "How am I ever going to be ready?" She opens her drawers and realizes that while it may not be filled with granny panties, none of this will work. She grabs her keys and heads to the mall. Standing in Victoria Secrets she scours the racks, and finds black, red, a little hot coral number, but then she sees it. A lace bra and pantie set in cornflower blue. Perfect, time to head home to pack! Finding her gloves, snow pants, and other accouterments takes much longer than anticipated and Kensi finally crawls into bed around 2 am, but she can't sleep thinking of tomorrow and what it will bring.

Kensi jerks awake to banging on her door. "Kensilina, really, it's time to go!"

She opens the door to a smiling Deeks holding a bag of donuts. Deeks says nothing as he realizes all she is wearing is his LAPD t-shirt and a bit of lace. Kensi still sleepy, reaches up showing more thigh and a bit more lace, kisses him good morning, and mumbles, "Give me a minute, my bags are right here." She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and grab her make up bag.

Deeks stands there stunned with a huge grin on his face. "I'm going to like this all in Kensi". She comes out in a plaid shirt, some nice fitting jeans and boots. "All ready!" as she walks by him, he grabs her and kisses her soundly.

"Now we're ready". Deeks grabs her bags and they head out.

Monty kisses Kensi and then lays his head on her lap. "Donuts?" Deeks asks.

"Actually Deeks, I'm a bit tired, if you don't mind I'd like to sleep a bit more." as she cuddles into Monty to get some sleep. Deeks is a bit confused by Kensi refusing donuts, and her being so tired. He wonders if he had the same trouble he did sleeping. All he could think of was her lips on his. He foot presses down a little harder on the accelerator.

Three hours later, Kensi awakens as her stomach starts to grumble. Deeks is ready with the donuts, as she inhales her first donut Kensi mumbles "Coffee, I need coffee." They make a quick stop for coffee and for Monty to stretch his legs. They continue in comfortable silence, occasionally making idle conversation, but never tackling the relationship topic.

Soon enough they arrive at the lodge. The snow is falling and catches on Kensi's lashes as she walks Monty for a bit as Deeks checks in. "Reservations for Deeks" as Deeks looks out the window to see Kensi frolicking in the snow with Monty. She looks up and catches his eye, smiling she moves toward the door. The concierge hands Deeks one key and just as Deeks is about to ask about the second room, Kensi slides her hand into his and nods. The bellhop unlocks their door, and brings in their luggage. Kensi walks through the suite, her eyes drawn to the majestic mountain outside the balcony windows. Deeks tips the bellhop and moves towards a quiet Kensi.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kensi asks.

The sun is streaming through the window framing Kensi's silhouette. "Exquisite." Hearing the catch in his voice she turns around to see Deeks staring, not at the mountain, but at her. Taking a breath, she walks towards him. Deeks stands still, knowing it's Kensi who needs to be bold; this time she needs to make it her choice. Her hand softly strokes his cheek and then pulls him down for a kiss, their tongues dueling, thrusting and parlaying, much like their relationship. Kensi runs her hands through his hair and then slowly down his chest. His breath hitches and she grows even bolder as she unbuttons his flannel shirt, trailing her nails down to his taut stomach. Deeks hands are caught up in her hair that he had freed from her ponytail, and his mouth is hot on her lips, her neck. His hands tremble slightly as he unbuttons her shirt. As her shirt slides down her shoulders Kensi whispers in Deeks ear, cornflower blue, the color of your eyes. The last of his restraint breaking, he lifts Kensi up and carries her to the bed. "What are you doing to me?" he whispers.

"Loving you," she replies.

A while later Deeks awakens next to his Kensi, his Fern, his sugar bear, his ummm… starfish with her glorious hair splayed across the white of the pillows. He rises up on an elbow and looks at her, his eyes dark with unspoken emotion. As if she knows he is watching, her eyes begin to flicker open. She moves toward him, sliding her body against his, and just as things begin to get a bit heated, her stomach starts to rumble. Deeks laughs, " We better go feed that beast!"

Kensi grabs a pillow and smacks Deeks with it, and hops off the bed,"First shower!"

Deeks lies back in the bed, content and smiles. "Yep, she can be bold all she wants!" With that he decides he'd like first shower as well. As he enters, he sees a slightly different Kensi in the shower, one who is remembering Christmas 10 years ago when she wasn't enough. He walks into the shower, the water pours down on them. Deeks wraps his arms around her and lifts her chin, kisses her sweetly. "Kensi, I've waited all my life for you. My partner, my friend, my lover. " His eyes deepen in color with the emotion of what he is saying. " Kensi, I love you" he pauses and lets out a breath, knowing that this is the conversation they've been skirting around for years "and you need to know you are enough. Your laughter, your smile, your faults, your everything, you are enough for me."

She reaches up smiling through her tears, "I love you, Deeks."


End file.
